Hetalia Yaoi Pairings
by TiffanyTragic
Summary: My favorite yaoi pairings from Hetalia ;D
1. Truth or Dare? PruCan PrussiaxCanada

"Alright, Matthew!"Francis yelled loudly. Matthew snapped back into reality from his day dream. About who? Well, that's quite obvious..His sick love; Gilbert Weillschmidt. He hated himself for loving the homophobe. But it's just something that…happened.

"Y-Yes?"he questioned his father.

"Did you not hear a word I said?"he asked, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"No, sorry.."he said quietly.

"Mon Dieu…I said that I have a meeting to attend with Poland... I have to go for a while." He shuddered at his words.

"Oh..How long?"the Canadian asked. He's never been home alone for very long….

"Hmm, I'll probably be gone for a day or two, mon trésor." His stomach tensed.

"B…B…"

"Don't worry; I got you a babysitter." He winked at Matthew, which made his stomach turn.

"Wh..Who?"

"Ohhh, you'll see when they get here." The Frenchman smiled at the confused Candian. Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, yay! He's here!" He opened the door and Matthew's eyes widen. His stomach tensed so much, he thought he was going to puke at the sight of those red eyes staring at him mixed with the smirk on his beautiful face.

"Hey, Birdie!"

"H-Hey, Gilbert,"stuttered Matthew. Francis looked down at his son with a secret smirk, knowing fully well his sons feelings toward the Prussian.

"Seems lyk we're spending a 3 day weekend together, bud!"he said, throwing an arm around Matthew playfully. He glared up at his father; Francis just shrugged. "We're gonna party!"

"Now, now. Don't subject my Mattie to anything too vulgar, alright?"

"I'll try, Francis. Can't promise anything,"he laughed. Matthew blushed at the thoughts racing through his head – every one of them that would never happen.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to be leaving, now. Have fun you two!" And with that, Francis left the two alone. It was quiet for a few seconds then Gilbert spoke up.

"So, where does your daddy keep his wine?" He smiled down at Matthew then walked into the kitchen.

"Uhm, in the cabinet, right over there." He pointed to the cabinet with the finely aged wine with the wine glasses.

"Jackpot!" Gilbert grabbed a bottle of wine that was older than Matthew and turned to him. "You drink?" Matthew blushed.

"Uh-Uhm-I–"

"Come on, Birdie. Don't be a puss." The albino winked at Matthew as he grabbed two wine glasses.

"I-I don't know, Gilbert. I haven't drank in a while.." His voice trailed off as he thought about the last time he drank. He had been with France and England. He had ended up in the bath tub with broken glasses, a shaved cat and a midget… Yeah, he wasn't still sure about all that happened that night.

"Come on, Birdie,"said Gilbert, closing the space between them and shoving a glass of wine in his face. Matthew's blush returned to his face.

"I-I.."

"We'll play a game if you do.."said Gilbert in a seductive tone. It might not have been implied in such a way, but it's surely how Matthew perceived it. However, Matthew still took the glass of wine against his better judgement. Gilbert smiled and waited for him to take a drink before going to sit on the couch.

"Mind if we invite some people over for it? The game's no fun with only two." Matthew looked at the man with confusion obviously present.

"Uhm..Sure? What kind of game..?"he asked, timidly sitting down next to Gilbert.

"Great! And, a _very fun_ game!" He winked at Matthew, as he started calling people to come over.

Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew all sat on the big couch that rounded the corner in Francis's living room playing the infamous game of Truth or Dare. Oh, what could come out of this.

"Ohkay, who goes first?"Alfred asked.

"Hmm. I vote myself~"said Antonio.

"Fine, go Antonioni,"said Alfred.

"Ah, yay! Hmmm…Gilbert! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a pussy!"said Gilbert, glancing at Matthew's unsure face. He didn't want to play this game, but, oh well.

"Alriiiight. I dare you toooo…" Lovino leaned over to whisper in Antonio's ear. "Ah! Good idea, Lovi! Gilbert! I dare you to lick Arthur's eyebrows!" The two stared wide-eyed at the Spaniard. Gilbert looked disgustedly at Arthur, and drew nearer to him.

"WHAT THE HELL! NO, YOU WANKER! G-GET OFF OF ME! AGH! I WILL USE MY BLACK MAGIC ON YOU! LET ME GO! AHH! THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!" Gilbert drew back as soon as he could; _very_ happily. Matthew and the others could help but, oh, just laugh their asses off.

"Never. Again. Ohkay…My turn." Gilbert directed his attention Matthew. "Birdie. Truth or dare?" Matthew blushed; usual for when he heard Gilbert's thick accent speaking towards him.

"Uhmm..I-I don't.."

"Come on, bro! Be a dare devil!"exclaimed Alfred. Matthew blushed redder as Gilbert's intense stare never left his face. He looked down to avoid it.

"D-Dare?"he said – well, it was more of a question. Gilbert's sly smile grew across his face, and Matthew immediately regretted picking dare.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS GILBERT!"Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs. Matthew blushed a zillion shades of red from embarrassment.

"Shut up, bloody wanker! It's not your turn!"England snapped at the dumb blonde. Gilbert looked at Matthew silently, almost as if it was expectantly. Matthew looked at him, as well, waiting for him to say something. The room was quiet, but not tense…

"Do it." The words sang through his mind several times before he actually processed them. He blinked, confused, at Gilbert. This homophobic man was telling him to..kiss him?

"Wh-what?"Matthew questioned. The other four sat quietly in anticipation.

"Kiss me. It's a dare, right?" He smirked. "Unless your too much of a puss to do it, fag." Matthew felt a twinge of pain in his heart at Gilbert's words.. "Come on! Do it already!" Matthew hesitantly leaned forward towards Gilbert, who was sitting next to him.

After what felt like an eternity, lips collided. The room was dead silence. The kiss felt like it had lasted for a **lot** longer than it actually did. When Matthew pulled back, he looked up at Gilbert to see his reaction. He had a blank expression.

"See? Just a game,"mumbled Gilbert,"Pick someone.." Matthew couldn't even begin to explain how he felt inside…

Everyone had left. It was just Gilbert and Matthew sitting on France's couch watching TV at midnight.

"Hey, Birdie.."

"Yeah, Gilbert?" Matthew's voice almost cracked. Gilbert took a look at Matthew, who was staring straight at the TV, as if to hide any emotion whatsoever. Against what his mind told him, he leaned over and kissed Matthew's cheek. Matthew blushed and looked at him, bewildered and puzzled.

"Birdie… Ich liebe dich." Matthew was so taken aback by his words that he barely noticed Gilbert had pulled his face to his in a passionate kiss. He licked his lips, asking for entrance. Matthew gasped, allowing Gilbert to slip his tongue into Matthew's mouth. He could feel the heat coming from Matthew's blushing face. Gilbert pushed Matthew down gently and crawled to rest ontop of the surprised man, straddling his hips. He pulled back for a second to take in Matthew's reaction.

"..G-Gilbert.. I-I thought you w-weren't—"

"I am..I love you, Matthew,"he said, planting a light kiss on Matthew's lips.

"…Don't lie to me…" Gilbert looked at him, wide eyed and surprised by his words.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me, Gilbert! I know you're sicked by my feelings for you! Just like any other homophobic bastard…" Tears welled up in Matthew's eyes.

"Matthew..I don't know where this is coming from, or why, but I swear to you, I'm not lying…" He rested his head on Matthew's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and quick paced breathing.

"Then..just..don't leave me.."

"Of course not. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes….Why are you so worried about it?"

"…Because pretty much everyone besides you, Daddy and Alfred have forgotten me.." Gilbert sat up and gave Matthew a long look, they're eyes meeting and staying connected. He climbed off of Matthew then grabbed his hand, lifting him up off the couch.

"What..?"

"Let's go have a little fun, Birdie." Matthew smiled.

"There's the Gil I know and love." Gilbert smiled warmly at Matthew. Then the smile turned into a smirk as he pulled Matthew into the nearest room.

"Ready for my 5 meters?"

"Mattie! I'm home!"Francis called out. Hearing no answer, he decided to check Matthew's room. Hmm, no one in there… The guest room? No one. Living room, kitchen, other guest room…Nobody. The last place to check was..his room. He shuddered as he put a hand on the doorknob and quietly opened the door. It revealed Matthew and Gilbert lying in Francis's bed..

"MATTHEW!" The two jumped and looked at Francis.

"D-Daddy..!" Matthew sat, wide eyed. As did Francis, as he stood staring at his son in bed with one of his best friends. He calmed down, though, and smiled softly.

"So, I guess it's pointless to ask you if you were mechant?" Francis chuckled as Matthew blushed. Gilbert just smiled and yawned. He started to lay back down, but was interrupted by Francis.

"Both of you, get your naked asses out of my bed, and at_least_ go to Mattie's." The two conformed to the commands..

~~~~~(A few days later)

"Mattie! Come out here this instant!" Matthew snapped out of his day dream..again. He sighed and got up, leaving his room.

"Yes?" Francis turned to smile widely at his son.

"See what I just found? Read it!" Matthew blinked his sleepiness away, a bit confused. He grabbed the piece of paper out of his father's hand and started reading it aloud.

"_I tried to write a poem  
>To show you how I feel,<br>But all that came to mind,  
>For me, held no appeal.<em>

_But just in case you may doubt,  
>I give you all my heart<br>To have and to hold forever.  
>Not even death will do us part.<em>

_Ich liebe dich. Marry me?"_

Matthew blushed as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"So, what do you say, Birdie?"Gilbert whispered quietly in Matthew's ear. Matthew's response was turning around in Gilbert's arms and kissing him.

"Awwwwwhh! My baby boy is getting married!"Francis exclaimed happily..

Needless to say, Matthew and Gilbert lived happily ever after. Just like Matthew's 'secret' fairytale daydreams.


	2. Locked In Giripan GreecexJapan

There they are. The two best friends, but the world's two most.. How do I say this? Hmm. Emotionally deprived? No, but along similar lines. They never show their emotions really. Just a blank look, monotonous voice, not even very many words shared unless when spoken to.

That is, until now. The Greek and Japanese nations are now locked in a closet thanks to the Hero, Alfred F. Jones, and the frog, Francis Bonnefoy. They were just hell-bent on getting these two together for some strange reason.

"They are in love! You can just tell. It's not the atmosphere, no body language, no. You have to have keen senses. A wonderful Frenchman like moi can recognize when two people are meant for eachother the second I look at them!"Francis would go on and on and on.

Now to focus back on the two people we're talking about..

"Is that why they put us in here..?"Kiku asked Heracles as they both heard the Frenchman's rant outside the door.

"I..guess.." The atmosphere was not awkward, just silent. Kiku looked up at Heracles and pondered what Francis had said about the two. Heracles was contemplating his speech as well. Then there was a harsh bang on the door causing the two to jump.

"I don't hear any talking going on!"yelled the angry British man on the other side,"Hurry up so you can get out of my damn closet!" Kiku threw the first thing he picked up at the door, surprising the Englishman.

"Did you just get angry?"Heracles asked curiously. Kiku looked at him and thought about the question. The Greek man smiled and laughed slightly.

"I HEAR EMOTIONS!"shouted Alfred. A harsh slap was heard outside the door followed by an,"Owww!" from Alfred. The two sitting inside the closet chuckled. Heracles gazed at Kiku, knowing that, despite not really ever loving anything besides cats and sleep, he really…liked this man. He'd never thought of falling in love with anyone before, much less a person of the same sex as himself. Not that he minded, he just didn't expect to be gay. As for the Japanese man next to him..Well.. Kiku, to be honest, was also confused. It was pretty much the same as Heracles at this point. He would have never expected to fall for another man. But, here they were, in love. But it seemed as if it would stay unknown forever..

"Kiku.." He looked up at his named being spoken. Heracles looked slightly nervous as he looked Kiku straight in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you think..what they say..is true?" Heracles's gaze shifted to the side at the end of his sentence.

"Well I guess, logically, that would be up to us,"he said quietly, looking down at the floor. He then felt a light tug on his sleeve. He looked up into the eyes of Heracles, who was mere centimeters from his now-blushing face. Heracle's glimmering green eyes flickered down to look at Kiku's lips, then back into his own brown eyes. He leaned forward and connected to Kiku's lips. He pushed forward gently. Kiku felt his back hit the wall. He was in pure surprise as the man pulled away. Heracles backed away from Kiku's face and sat cross legged infront of him, waiting for a reaction – if he would get one.

"….Kiku?" Kiku was just stunned at the action the Greek took. But still loved it nonetheless.

"I don't know how…" The door burst open.

"YOU TWO KISSED! AHHH! YOU'RE SO IN LOVE!"Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs, making the two cringe at his volume.

_Bang-g-g!_

The two looked up to see Ivan standing behind Alfred's unconscious body, smiling a big smile, shovel in hand. Kiku looked back at Heracles with a small smile. He nodded in response, smiling, too. The two simply stood and left the room without a word, heading for Sparta!

The two layed in the grass, wondering how to start a conversation. After a while, they both just turned on their sides, looking at each other. Every once in a while, they would kiss. But mostly they just sat there silently, not knowing what to say to each other. They knew about the emotions they were having, but not of how to express them.

"Hey!" The two looked up to see Wang and Ivan walking towards them. The two sat up as the others sat down next to them. Wang's head rests on Ivan's shoulder as Ivan had his arm around Wang's waist protectively. The other two watched the couple's movements with intense interest, trying to figure out what to do to express love for one another.

"Hey.."they said simultaneously.

"Francis said you could probably use some help figuring out some stuff, aru,"said Wang, smiling warmly.

"So we've come to see, da!"said Ivan, the same sadistic, warm smile he always has on his face. The two looked at the couple.. They looked so..imperfectly perfect for each other. Is that what they looked like to people? Hell if they knew.. Everyone just said they belonged together, but how could they be sure? It's not like they could see the future or anything. And they were _sure as hell __**not**_ going to Arthur for help with that.

"Well.. How can we help, aru?" The four were silent as someone tried to think of something.

"We aren't sure..how to.._express _anything, I guess.."spoke up Heracles. All three pairs of eyes were on him as they pondered this.

"Well.. Lovers tend to show their love for one another through just little subtle ways sometimes, aru,"said Wang,"Like..I don't know.. Hmm.. They care for you, they're protective of you. They hug and kiss you. It's them being your best friend _and_ your lover, aru." Ivan snuggled Wang closer to him, resting his chin on Wang's shoulder. "But, it is different for everybody, aru." The two sighed, a bit frustrated because they didn't know what to do.

"Ya know, da, it was weird for Wang and I at first, too. You just have to find what works for you, da?" The Russian smiled hopefully, wishing he'd said _something_ that made the two feel better.

"Sometimes it's as simple as saying 'I love you' and meaning it, aru,"Wang threw out, chuckling slightly. Suddenly, a little bird came flying around Wang's head.

"Pierre,"said Ivan. The little bird tweeted out a message from Francis.

"Ah. Alright, aru." The two stood and brushed themselves off. "We must go. Good luck, aru." And the two left after Ivan waved a goodbye. The two were quiet again for a long while.

_Meow~_

A cat had walked up to the two, rubbing it's body against Kiku's knees. Heracles smiled.

"He likes you." He put a hand out to pet the cat tenderly. "And..I do, too.." Kiku's head lifted to lock eyes with Heracles once again. He had a serious look on his face. "..Do you?" Kiku couldn't form the word to answer the question. He'd open his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Finally, he just leaned over and kissed him. The cat below started to pur, making the two above chuckle. Kiku pulled back and nodded his head.

"Yes. I do. Infact.. I think.. I love you,"he said, his stomach making a nervous flip. Heracles blushed slightly but smiled.

"I love you, too." The cat purred louder as the two scooted closer to each other to just sit and do what they do all the time. Lay in the soft grass and stare at the sky. They even took the _bold move_ of intertwining their fingers.

_I love you~_


	3. Movie Night! RoChu RussiaxChina

The two argued and argued but they could just not find common ground.

"That movie is way too scary for me. You know that!"complained Yao.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad,"said Ivan.

"It's nothing but blood and gore!"said the frustrated Chinese man.

"Fine. Then let's watch Paranormal Activity." The Russian turned and smiled at his best friend who happened to have an uneasy look on his face.

"Aiya. Fine." He sat on the couch and sighed as Ivan walked over to the couch. Yao uncomfortably pleated the fabric of his pants. The movie finally started.

"AIYA! WHAT THE HELL!" Ivan was laughing by time the movie ended. Yao was just freaking.

"Oh, are you scared?"

"YES! Ahh, I probably won't sleep tonight!" The scared look on his face was quite cute to the man sitting next to him. He just smiled at him. Yao looked up at Ivan timidly; he was very intimidating. The atmosphere was quiet and a bit awkward.

"You're welcome to stay here if you'd like,"said the Russian. Yao looked surprised.

"S-Sure. Thanks, Ivan." He smiled.

"BIG BROTHERRRRRRRR!" The look on Ivan's face held pure terror as Natalia beat the door, scratching it with her razor sharp nails.

"Should you hide?"asked Yao nervously. Ivan grabbed Yao by the wrist and ran into a secret room.

"We should both hide from her,"he whispered, mere inches away from Yao. The room they were in was very small. Just enough room for the two of them. After a while, they could still hear Natalia ravaging the room for her brother. It was very dark in the room. It was starting to scare Yao for the fact that she was so scary on top of watching Paranormal Activity with all of this going on. He was trembling and Ivan noticed. Two strong arms wrapped around Yao. He tensed up very much, then realized it was only Ivan and relaxed. His face flushed as the thought of how close they were.

"I-Ivan.."

"Yes?"

"U-Uhm..Hey, I don't hear her anymore.."

"Hmm..It's nice in here.." Yao's blush grew deeper.

"I..I suppose.." Yao was suddenly pulled forward, millimeters away from Ivan's face.

"I-Ivan?" He could see Ivan's violet eyes shine in the darkness. His face was so hot, Ivan felt the heat coming from it.

"You're so cute when you're nervous,"he chuckled.

"A-Ah..Ivan, I..uhm..don't know what to.." Yao shifted his weight, but gravity took over and closed the rest of the extremely tiny space between the two. Yao tried to pull back, but Ivan's hand shot behind his neck and kept him connected to his lips. The two settled into the kiss quickly, soon turning it into a make out session. Ivan leaned forward so Yao ended up laying on his back with Ivan on top.

Light flooded the secret room as Natalia shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BIG BROTHER!" Yao's face became red again and Ivan froze. Natalia ran off screaming and crying.

Arthur appeared in the entrance of the room, followed by Francis and Alfred.

"What's up with..."

"DUDE! What's this?"

"Well, amour is amour, I guess." Ivan jumped up off of Yao and Yao quickly stood, still blushing furiously.

"I-I should..go." Yao ran out without another word to anyone.

"Oi, we haven't seen Yao or Ivan for days now.."said Arthur. Just then, Ivan walked in the room.

"Speak of the devil,"chuckled Francis,"Where's your amour?" Ivan blinked, confused by Francis's words.

"Uhmm..Well, I don't know where Yao is.." He looked down at the ground as the other 3 nations gazed at him curiously.

"Ivan..." He looked up at Alfred.

"Da?"

"You really like Yao?" A pink tint came to Ivan's cheeks as he turned his head to look out the window.

"He does! Ah, sweet amour! How fantastic! Go get your sweet chéri!" Ivan didn't say anything. He just sat in his usual chair quietly and waited for their meeting to start.

Ivan, feeling completely out of character for the first time in his life, made his way to the Asian's house. He knocked quietly on the door. Kiku answered the door.

"Oh, hi. Who are you looking for?"he questioned, shaking slightly by the intimidation the man caused.

"I-I'm looking for Yao?" It came out more as a question..because he wasn't sure what was happening inside of him.

"Ah. He's right in here. I'll leave you two alone.." Kiku walked past Ivan and left the door open for him. He peered inside to find Yao sitting cross legged on the floor with his back facing him. He stepped in quietly.

"Kiku, who was at the.." Yao stopped as he turned to see who was there. "I-Ivan! Wh..Why are you here?"

"I..I have these funny..feelings inside.. C..Can you help me?"

"Funny...feelings? What do you mean?" Ivan walked in and sat down across from Yao.

"I'm not sure.. But it feels..nice." He smiled at Yao, who blushed as a response.

"W..Well..Uh.."

"Francis said..something about amour?" Ivan tried at the word. He didn't know what it meant though.

"Amour? You mean love?" The word caught Ivan off guard.

"Love? I...I'm not sure what 'love' feels like.."

"Well...Explain what you're feeling.."

"Hmmm..Well..It's..warm and pleasant. It makes me smile but it hurts at the same time. Dreadfully at some times.. It started happening that day when you came over to my house.. Do I love you?" The man was obviously confused; he had never really 'felt' love, so he wasn't sure of the new emotions he was experiencing.

"Uhm..Well I-I don't.."

"Do you love me?" Yao was surprised by the sudden question. His face flushed and he looked down at his lap. He had quite some time to think through all of these feelings.. He had even talked to Feliciano and Antonio about it. They both said what he was feeling surely was the feeling of love. But he didn't want to let the man know if he did for some reason. But..if Ivan wanted to know the truth..

"Yes..." He stared at his lap.

"Then, tell me what you feel, so I can go off of that." Ivan looked at him seriously.

"W-Well..It's kinda like how you were explaining it.. I don't know. It feels like..how they explained it in movies.. Like, the person you love is all you can think about and your heartbeat speeds up when you're around them. You get really nervous and.." Warm lips pressed against Yao's softly. He was surprised but didn't pull away. He was frozen. Ivan pulled away.

"I must love you then." Yao's cheeks flushed again. Ivan chuckled and kissed him again.

"Ivan.."said Yao as they parted.

"Movie night again? Kolkolkolkol." Yao laughed.

"For sure."


	4. Tequila Soaked Blessings PolandxFrance

The Frenchman was laughed at by Gilbert, Antonio and I as he got shot down again for asking a woman to show her large breasts to him. He held his cheek as he sat down, laughing and drinking more tequila.

"You're so hammered,"said Antonio, smirking at the drunken man.

"You should really stop, brother,"said Feliciano.

"Feliciano! What are you doing?"called Ludwig from the other side of the bar.

"Ve, ve, ve.. Goodbye, brother!"the hyper Italian called, running away from the trio.

"Bet you can't get to 20 shots, Francis. You're only at 15,"taunted Gilbert.

"I betd you I caaan!"slurred Francis. Antonio chuckled as Gilbert handed Francis another shot.

"Feliks!" Francis, hammered as he was, turned to see Feliks walking in. He looked for the person who called his name. Liet. He glared slightly and went back to his shots.

Francis was on the ground. Yup, the _ground_.

"Yo, Alyce. Come pick up this mess,"called Gilbert.

"Gilbert, silencio,"Antonio hushed,"A delicate little girl like her couldn't lift up this great big man." He hid a smirk as he saw my face flush in annoyance. I accepted the challenge and lifted up Francis, throwing him over my back. The two were awe struck as I was able to stand up straight without breaking a sweat.

"What were you saying?"I asked, walking by them and back to Francis's house.

"Ahhh! I'm _**so. booooooored!**_"I exclaimed. Francis was in his bed, a big trash can by it just in case he attempted to puke up those 23 shots..

"And we're supposed to do what?"Antonio questioned with a bored expression.

"_Entertain me. Duh_,"I sighed. Suddenly, I felt arms snake around my body and I was being pulled into the grasp of Gilbert.

"I can do that,"he muttered.

"Get off me, drunk ass bitch!"I laughed, pushing him away. He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his face, kissing his lips hard. I then pushed him away again. He had a dazed look on his face. I sighed again and stood up.

"I'm going.."

"Where?"asked Antonio.

"Feliks's.." I yawned.

"Yo, Feliks!"I called out, hearing my voice echo through the huge house. I heard nothing. "Feeeellllliiiiikkkksss!...POLAND!"

"WHAT! " I jumped and shrieked. I spun around quickly to see an irritated, sleepy-looking Feliks Łukasiewicz.

"Don't scare me like that, douchebag!"

"Don't, like, totally wake me up at 3 in the morning, dumbass!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. "What are you, like, doing here anyways?" I smiled. A slightly frightened look washed over his face. I ran over to him and gave him a jump-hug, knocking him to the ground. I put my hands on either side of his face, pushing myself up to look at him. Here I am, straddling him in these vast, empty hallways.

"Lord Polsky!"I giggled delightfully. I felt the effects of alcohol starting to kick in. He gave me an odd expression.

"Wh..What are you on?"

"_Tequiiiiiiiila_~" He rolled his eyes and put his hands up in an attempt to pushed me off but, instead, by accident, put his hands on my breasts. We both layed there, silent, taking in the moment.

"I-I..I'm like..sooooo s-sorry,"he stuttered. I was silent for a few seconds.

"Your hands are still there, dear,"I laughed. He withdrew his hands quickly, embarrassed.

"I-I'm like totally sorry!"

"Tell me a secret!" He gave me a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You touched me inappropriately. _Do what I say_,"I said in a dangerous voice. I added a cute smile at the end of it when an expression of terror washed upon his face. His expression dissolved to unsure.

"W-Well, what do you wanna, like, know?" I thought for a second. Then I remembered Francis's confession of the night.

"_Francis! You need to __**stop**__ drinking! __**Now!**__"I exclaimed to the Frenchman. He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me centimeters from his face. His breath reeked of so much alcohol, it made me want to pass out. My face twisted in disgust as the man wouldn't let me pull away._

"_Hey, I wanna tell you a secret,"he said, stumbling over a couple of his words._

"_Wh-What's that?"I asked, turning my head trying to escape the smell._

"_I love Feliks,"he whispered. He then proceeded to pass out, falling ontop of me, causing me to fall in the albino's lap. Gilbert smirked at me and…._

"That's all I remember?"I asked myself aloud.

"What?"

"Who are you in love with!"I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. With an annoyed growl, Feliks flipped us over so he was on top of me.

"I'm not, like, totally _in love _with anyone! I mean, like, love is rad and all that stuff, but I'm, like, totally not in love with anyone! Like, seriously!" I saw a growing blush on his face.. But due to my intoxication, I just giggled.

"Francis!" Feliks's face went totally red.

"Wh-What! Like, no! I don't love that guy! He's, like, all old and stuff!"

"Franny loves you, Lord Polsky!"I shouted as I flipped us back over, losing my balance and falling flat on the boy.

"Wh-What?...No! I'm, like, totally not gay! And not for him, seriously!" I giggled.

"Very convincing." His blush grew furious.

"I-I will, like, totally prove it!"

"Liar!" Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. The act shocked me so much that I just froze. I mean, I was drunk, but not _that_ drunk.. Well, maybe I was, because my arms slipped around his neck as he kissed me, licking my lips for entrance, which I happily granted. After a few minutes, he pulled away to breathe, leaving me in a giggly fit.

"There, I just, like, totally proved it!"

"Doesn't mean you don't wear skirts and talk like a girl! Oh, and you asked if you could see Liet's penis!" I burst out laughing as Feliks smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Fine, if you're so, like, drunk, I'll totally admit it. I seriously love Francis!" It became deathly quiet; not even crickets chirping or frogs croaking. Just..quiet. I stared at him in utter shock, being almost sobered by this point. He didn't seem to realize that fact.

"Feliks…" Pure terror washed over his face.

"Y..You're, like, totally sober now, aren't you?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Mhmm.."

"Gówno,"he cursed under his breath. He gave me a pitiful look.

"I…I don't know what to say.. Really?"

"I, like, really don't want to love him!"he exclaimed, sitting up. The thought that he was still straddling crossed my mind for a second. Then back to Francis.

"Why…?"

"Because! He's, like, totally an ass! He flirts with, like, _everyone!_ He could, like, _never_ love somebody, like, long term… I mean, it'd be, like, totally rad but it'd, like, _never happen._" He sighed, laying his head on my chest.

"Am I comfy?"I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up.."he sighed, snuggling his face in my breasts. I sighed and started played with his hair as I heard soft crying noises from the boy.

"Well, let's go figure out how to make you feel better, eh?"

"I feel bad for the guy.."I said quietly, talking to Yao and Antonio.

"Well, I would, too. I mean, loving _Francis?_"

"You love Ivan,"I snapped. The Chinese man gave me a slight glare and scoffed.

"_So?_"

"Francis loves him. But Feliks doesn't believe that someone like him could love someone long-term. But I know for a fact he's loved Feliks for much longer than he's loved anybody else!"

"I agree. He always acts different around Feliks. And he hates Liet for no apparent reason,"Antonio pointed out.

"Well then go get Francis to talk to him,"suggested Arthur, sitting down next to me. I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot,"I snapped at him.

"Go back to bed,"he said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut the hell up. I'm exhausted because I was in Feliks's bed all night.." I yawned.. Then I noticed the three giving me quite a surprised expression.

"…Uhmm?"said Kiku.

"NO! NONONONONONO! I was _**comforting him!**_"

"Shhhh!" I glowered at the librarian.

"Don't scream in a library, dumbass,"Arthur snickered.

"Shut the hell up. Now how are we gonna get these two together?"

"Who together?" We turned and saw Francis. Feliks walked in, too. They caught eachother's eye. Feliks just looked down with a light blush. Francis just looked..sad.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"I yelled.

"SHHH!"

"SHUT UP, GRANNY!" I threw a book at the librarian, knocking her out.

"Alyce, are you o—" I interrupted Francis.

"GET TOGETHER! **NOW!**"I demanded furiously.

"A-Alyce, calm down,"Yao tried. I held up a book, glaring at him dangerously. He immediately shut up. The two looked at eachother, bewildered. I walked over to Feliks and pushed him into Francis.

"Alyce, like, what the hell—"

"Feliks.." Feliks's attention immediately snapped towards Francis.

"W.." Francis's lips had caught Feliks's in a passionate kiss. Feliks looked thoroughly surprised but settled into it quickly

"I love you, cheri,"said Francis, pulling away,"I always have." The looks on Feliks's face was just plain _dumbstruck._

"I, like..totally love you, too." Feliks smiled and leaned up to kiss Francis again. I smiled, feeling as if my job was done. I walked by the kissing couple.

"And you are _welcome._"


End file.
